Un deseo por alguien especial
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Madoka como Homura están realizando sus deseos para el siguiente año pero nuestra pelirrosa tiene un pequeño inconveniente


Madoka como Homura iban a un templo local a colocar sus deseos, en esos días finales del año la ciudad se inundaba de blanco mientras el frío viento soplaba fuerte de una manera fuerte pero daba la brisa adecuada para vivir en una gran calidad de almas.

Ambas chicas señalaron sus fortunas escritas pero la joven pelirrosa se excedió debido a unas cuantas frases que le recomendó su madre. El propósito de colocar los deseos era colgarlos en un árbol, el usuario de dicho deseo se le brindará fortuna como buena suerte en todos los aspectos de la vida, esa tradición existe hasta el día de hoy, el tanabata.

La pequeña ojicarmín se avergonzaba de sus exageradas frases o deseos que pidió, todo por ilusionarse con cierta persona especial. En cambio la pelinegra estaba tranquila como callada ya que había pensado bastante bien su deseo como su fortuna obtenida en vida. Ambas estaban en un tumulto de gente ya que como tradición muchas personas asistían ya que también anhelaban que sus deseos como la fortuna los colmara para el siguiente año.

-No se siente como una buena señal para este año- Decía Madoka temiendo lo peor mientras la viajera del tiempo con una leve pero notable sonrisa le daba los ánimos suficientes

-Estará bien, vamos a atarlo a un árbol- Mientras las dos se dirigían a un árbol cercano aunque tenían que lidiar para buscar una fila correcta, la pequeña pelirrosa decía cada una de las frases que escribió

-"Tus deseos serán difíciles de cumplir"

"Las enfermedades requerirán una larga recuperación"- Enfocó su mirada a la espalda de la chica de cabellos oscuro que mantenía clavada su mirada pero, ¿Quizás en el árbol? ¿En el templo? ¿En el blanco paisaje?... Sólo quería una respuesta o una mirada, odiaba que la ignorara o que se quedara en silencio.

Ni modo, tenía que buscar una buena opción entre tantas y buenas frases

-"Tus objetos perdidos pueden ser difíciles de multar"

-¿Acaso perdiste algo, Madoka?- La mencionada quedó en pausa, ni siquiera no entendía como podía tener oídos a pesar de tener una mirada fija y sin voltearse, no era de extrañarse que la viajera fuese una caja de sorpresas-Si es algo que perdiste o dejaste en el auto entonces los buscaremos juntos.

-De hecho me refería a la frase…

-Ah, ya veo

Ambas siguieron caminando hasta encontrar un árbol libre de transeúntes donde habían cuerdas donde estaban colgados unos pequeños papeles alrededor de la fuerte y poderosa planta, no eran pocos pero tampoco bastantes pero estaba libre así deberían colocarlo lo más rápido posible.

Madoka decidió arrancar una parte de los manuscritos pero temía que esa personal especial no le fuese de su agrado pero albergaba las esperanzas en ello aunque hubiese posibilidad de que pudiesen ser inefectivas.

-"La persona que estás esperando puede llegar tarde"

-¿Persona especial? ¿Por qué dices eso?- La viajera seguía sin voltearse mientras la chica de ojos carmín queda sorprendida pero dibuja su sonrisa, pareciese que lo que pensaba momentos antes fuese un juego algo malicioso, después de todo una persona especial suele ser la persona más cercana o quién la haya defendido como haberse enfrentado a los males.

Homura desde aquellas líneas del tiempo era un ejemplo ante ello e incluso tomando la felicidad de Madoka como una responsabilidad a pesar de su actitud fría y dura o al menos era alguien que daría la vida con tal de hacer realidad su misión.

-¿No se ha presentado ya?- Se movió el cabello como siempre lo hacía en todo momento mientras que la pequeña chica se quedó paralizada ante tal reacción, su olor y su esencia la sonrojaron hasta que dibujó una sonrisa tímida.

-Tal vez no debería haber dicho eso…- De pronto la chica pelirrosa abrazó su cintura para luego intentar montarse en ella y exigir como un jinete a su noble corcel

-¡Vamos! Homura-chan, ¡Caminaremos muy rápido! – Apuntó hacía el árbol a lo cual ambas emprendieron la marcha donde finalmente pusieron el deseo y esperaban que al pasar del año como de los siguientes lo suyo florecería hasta terminar en un gran fruto.


End file.
